A life of Petri Dishes
by JadedLogic
Summary: Short Doccubus. A twist on season one, no nadia but Lauren's still indentured to the Ash and Bo ends up getting her in trouble. Violence/abuse as the Ash's treatment of her becomes cruel. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Unaligned succubus what are you doing here?"

The Ash's deep voice jerked her to her feet. Lauren didn't even try to hide the needle. She knew it was of no use. She simply pressed her lips together and accepted the moment for what it was.

Lauren had told how dangerous it was for her to be helping her. She just never expected the Ash to find out which is why she found herself at a loss for words.

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me?" His voice groveled turning to Lauren.

Lauren stepped forward with her head tilted down, shoulders tense.

"I've been injecting her with a treatment to help control her feeding abilities. "

"She is not light Fae. You did not receive my permission to do this."

"I apologize. I should've asked."

"We'll talk later." He warned. "And you succubus. I do not take kindly to freeloaders. Only light Fae are allowed to use this clinic. Leave."

She felt her stomach twisting with dread. What was going to happen to Lauren? From what Lauren let on helping her was a huge risk and she hardly knew how the Light Fae operated.

She looked to Lauren for answers but her head was still tilted downward.

"Yeah...sure." She glanced at Lauren one last time and her blood ran cold. Lauren looked petrified.

* * *

"Need I remind you doctor I run this facility despite the privileges I've given you"

"Yes of course. It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't ."

One of his lackey's struck her forcefully across the face and she fell to her knees, crying out in pain from the harsh blow. He had always threatened her with violence but this was the first time he actually followed through.

"This is a reminder, doctor, of where you fit in this world. No more secrets."

He gestured for the same Fae to hit her again and she crumbled forward further.

"Make sure she lives."

The door shut behind him and she knew she was in for an agonizing punishment. The two men aimlessly threw kicks and punches knocking the breath right out of her. It lasted no more than a minute but it was enough to have her in tears. They left her laying on the floor of her lab grinning at her as they left. She never felt less than human up until that moment. This indenturement was going to kill her.

She crawled over to a nearby stool and leaned against it to catch her breath. A broken rib was definite, maybe even two. When she pulled herself to her feet she was groaning in pain. Her ribs felt like they were pressing into her lungs with every breath.

Her face was already swelling and there was blood dripping down her lip. The bastards.

She wiped angrily at her tears. This is what she gets for trying to help a pretty face. But Bo was more than a pretty face she sighed. She was…. different. A Fae with the traits of a human. She was kind, bold, and pleasant to talk to. Someone she wanted to get to know better.

She slipped out of her lab coat, painfully inching it past her arms. Now she'd have to get a new one she groaned. They weren't exactly cheap. At least not her brand.

Dammit. The Ash wouldn't pay for that given how it was ruined. She fought off more tears and took in a deep breath. Right now she needed to tend to her injuries.

Before she opened her first aid kit her phone started ringing from somewhere in the lab. She got up, wheezing as she did so and followed it's sound. It must've gotten kicked underneath the lab equipment during their assault. She groaned as she reached for it, picking it up before it went to voicemail.

"Dr. Lewis." she breathed

"Lauren, Hi it's Bo. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."

There was silence on her end of the line. How could she tell her the truth? From what she understood about Bo she often placed guilt on herself. This wasn't her fault.

"You're not grounded are you?"

Oh this was not the time for jokes! But Bo didn't know. She wasn't familiar with the politics of this world. She couldn't be mad at her.

"No. I'm not grounded. But you understand I can't help you anymore."

"Oh…" She could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I get it. The Ash doesn't like me. It wasn't my intention to get you in trouble but I'm a lot better than where I started and it's because of you. So thank you."

"Of course Bo." She shifted on her feet causing a burst of pain to shoot through her side. Her gasp didn't go unnoticed by Bo.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…."

"You don't sound fine."

"You just caught me in the middle of an experiment." She lied.

"Well I'll let you get back to it then….but could I maybe, see you again? Outside of the light Fae compound?"

"I don't know Bo. We'll see."

"Bye then…"

"Goodbye."

She hung up and buried her face in her hands. This was all going horribly wrong. She couldn't get attached to Bo but god dammit her heart refused to listen.

* * *

It had been three days since the Ash had his men punish her. She had a cut on her lower lip, bruises along her face and breathing felt like a torturous event.

None of her lab assistants commented on her appearance but they all knew what happened. She was just thankful they had enough respect for her not to bring it up. She wanted to forget it ever happened. Except Bo was back. This time escorting a patient. It was too late to try and hide from her. The succubus was already halfway in the room carrying a wailing female. Light Fae. The doctor in her had her rushing over.

"What happened? Set her down here."

Bo set her down on an empty bed and met her eyes for the first time.

"She-" Bo was momentarily taken aback by her appearance but quickly pushed on. "just collapsed and started screaming like this. Raving about burning in hell."

Bo's eyes ran all over her, moving from one dark bruise to the next and she shifted uncomfortably.

"We'll need to restrain her."

Bo nodded her eyes still glued to her bruising.

"I'm sorry…." Bo said. She looked to brown eyes filling with remorse. Bo figured it out.

"It's not your fault."

"But if I hadn't asked you to help in the first place-"

The woman's screaming cut her off.

"Tie her down ." She fastened her own side of the restraints waiting for Bo to do the same.

She placed a hand to the woman's forehead.

"She's burning up."

She quickly hooked the woman up to several machines monitoring her heart rate, blood pressure, and other vitals. Bo continued to talk to her as she worked on helping the stranger.

"You were right When you said I didn't understand the politics of this world. I don't. But I'm starting to now and it's not right! What they did to you is wrong. Nobody deserves -" The clinic's doors slammed open.

"Why is it whenever there's trouble the succubus is around?"

Oh no. The Ash. Why did this keep happening to her.

"She's light Fae I was just bringing her in."

"And you may leave. The doctor needs to work."

"I'm not leaving her."

She knew Bo meant her not the Fae laying down.

"And just what gives you the authority to do so? I remember asking you to leave a couple days ago. As I'm sure the doctor remembers just as well. Perhaps even better than I."

She gripped tightly onto the I.V bag she was setting up, desperately trying not to show just how badly his words were affecting her. It wasn't a memory she liked recalling.

"Yeah? Well maybe I need a refresher."

No Bo. No. What are you doing? She thought dreadfully.

"Hmm that can be arranged. Dyson."

The shifter stepped forward.

"Why don't you reenact the events for Bo here."

Bo's face instantly fell stricken.

"No!"

It was sweet it was foolish and it was useless. Once the Ash made up his mind he never went back on it.

She braced herself for Dyson's hit but it never came. Bo had intervened catching his fist and throwing a punch of her own. The wolf growled and bared his teeth while they stood at an impasse holding each other's fists.

"This isn't right! Lauren didn't do anything! If you're going to attack someone attack me!"

Her heart swelled at Bo's words. The succubus was sticking up for her but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Who knew what he ash would do because of it.

"Lauren is a human. You're a fool to even be siding with her. You're fae."

She hated seeing her species constantly being used as a putdown. She was better than this, intelligent, resourceful, crucial to many of the scientific advancements in the Fae world. If only they gave her more credit.

"It shouldn't matter if she's human or Fae. She's a living being."

"Whom I own." He growled. "I'm giving you one last chance until the doctor becomes a breathing punching bag."

Bo was distraught. No matter what she did it always seemed to end up hurting Lauren. She was trying to help the blonde not make it worse!

"Ok! I get it. I won't come back. But please don't punish Lauren because of me."

"I make no promises."

Her stomach dropped. He might as well have said he was going to beat her to a pulp because that's exactly what he was going to do.

Bo pushed back Dyson and ran over to her, grabbing her wrist.

"Come on Lauren!"

But she couldn't go with her. She stood in place pulling back her wrist.

"No..."

"What?" Bo looked like she had stabbed her in the heart.

"I can't go with you..."

"But you're not safe here. Let me help you."

"I'm sorry." Bo's hand fell away and she would never be able to forget the look of heartbreak on her face. They barely knew each other but the connection they had made it feel like they were long lasting lovers. The Ash watched the event unfold and laughed.

"See. I even have her trained."

Damn him! She wasn't a dog. Every fiber, every cell, every damn part of her soul pleaded with her to run away with Bo. This wasn't living. The woman on the bed started screaming again and she snapped. This was it she was done with this pitiful existence. She grabbed Bo's hand and made a run for it.

Bo was startled at first but quickly went along.

"What happened to staying?" Bo panted as they ran through the halls.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks." she hissed bitterly.

The truth was, Bo made her feel hopeful. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Maybe this was the worst decision of her life, but it had too much potential to let it go. When she saw the woman screaming on the bed she somehow knew that would be her in a matter of years. Lost to the insanity of the Ashes indenturement. She would run the rest of her life if she had too.

The Ash didn't try and stop them. He let them go, fully intent on issuing a manhunt but Bo promised to keep her safe. She wanted to believe her and the beating in her heart said she should.

* * *

She sat on Bo's couch. Vacantly staring at the TV in front of her. Her life was in the lab. She wasn't meant to be free. She didn't realize she had started to cry until Bo wrapped her arms around her. She gasped in agony with the added pressure to her a ribs and Bo immediately released her. She wished she hadn't though. Bo's embrace was exactly the kind of contact she needed despite the discomfort it gave her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to..."

She leaned back into the couch and sighed.

"The Ash will find me Bo...and when he does he won't be understanding."

"No. I won't let him." A moment of silence passed between them and she didn't tell Bo what she was thinking. That it was impossible for her to win against the Ash.

"Why are you putting yourself in danger for me you barely know me?"

"Because you did the same for me."

Had she? She supposed she did with the injections but Bo's intervention was different. She caught Bo's gaze and felt a familiar spark in her gut. They had this connection. An unmistakable attraction that never seemed to dissipate. Whenever she looked into the succubus' eyes it always made it's presence know. She had to tear her eyes away.

"Why didn't you go with me at first?" Bo sounded just as hurt as the moment it happened.

"I've spent 5 years of my life with the Fae….It's all I know now, leaving meant abandoning all my research, the hard work, the lab and the resources at my fingertips. But...when he called me a well trained dog I just...I couldn't stand it anymore. He never used to be this way Bo. He's changed."

Bo's eyes shimmered sadly. She had the feeling Bo knew what it was like having to abandon a life you loved because of unfortunate events.

"I want you to know you can stay here as long as you need. I got you into this mess and I'm going to help you out of it."

"Thank you…" Bo smiled and offered her a hand up.

"Come on. You can sleep in my bed."

"Oh no I couldn't. I'll take the couch."

"Lauren, you've been through a lot with the Ash and I know you've taken an oath to look after people medically and all but you have to let someone else take care of you for once..." The sincerity and warmth behind Bo's eyes caught her by surprise. It was warming to see and had her falling just a little more for the succubus. "So...goodnight."

"Right." She looked down briefly before regarding caring eyes once more . "Good night." She brushed by Bo who expected her to head upstairs and bent over to set up the couch instead. Bo wasn't the only one who could be stubborn. Bo smirked when she realized the move she pulled. She wore a similar expression as she looked over her shoulder at a motionless Bo. After a moment Bo let out a small breath of amused disbelief and placed a hand to her lower back. The touch didn't last long but it seemed to take her heart with her as the succubus headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren was still asleep on the couch when she got up, wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, holding a pillow close to her chest. The 'cold and frigid' doctor was a cuddler. She smiled as she quietly walked by the couch to start some breakfast. Her movements were slow and cautious, as to not wake her up but it seemed the blonde was already stirring.

Lauren exhaled a breath of air and rolled onto her back, groaning slightly as she did so. She wasn't ready to make her presence known just yet, curious to see how the doctor typically woke up. Lauren merely stared up at the ceiling letting out another long breath of air. She frowned in concern. Was the couch really that bad?

"What's for breakfast mamacita!". Kenzi strolled into the room unusually chipper for the time of cringed at the magnitude of her voice and she saw Lauren scramble to dig herself out of her blankets. She must not like being seen so unguarded she realized.

"Coffee."

"Ah the breakfast of champions." Kenzi dropped down onto one of the bar stools behind the table . "So how's it going with you and the doc? That was some serious sparkage the other night."

She didn't usually blush but knowing Lauren overheard that comment had her body reacting. She was thankful Lauren was making her way towards her so she wouldn't have to answer that.

"Hey Lauren."

Kenzi spun in her seat nearly sputtering.

"Does she always know when we're talking about her?"

She smirked it was rather amusing how she kept meeting Kenzi like this. Then Kenzi noticed her sleepwear and jumped to a conclusion that, let's be honest, wasn't unheard of. "That well huh?"

Lauren forced a small smile in an attempt to handle Kenzi's uncomfortable commentary.

"Lauren's going to be staying with us for a while. She's in a tough situation with the Ash and I've offered her a place to stay while we figure it out."

Kenzi pursed her lips and it wasn't hard to tell what she was thinking.

"I promise to be unimposing." Lauren added. Kenzi wrinkled her brow and when she noticed Lauren's bruising lightened up considerably.

"That's cool. Just hit me with the good stuff Bo Bo. I'm off."

She poured Kenzi a cup of coffee and Kenzi grabbed it heading for the door.

"I'm impressed." She said. "Kenzi left without even so much as a moan. What's your secret?" She smirked.

"Oh you know the usual charm, my good looks and dazzling personality."

Laurens eyes ran over her, body as she spoke and she felt her breath catching. How was it Lauren was able to do this with such a simple gesture?

"How are you feeling?"

Lauren gave a small shrug. How was she supposed to feel?

"Sore, a little uncertain….. It's only a matter of time before the Ash finds me here Bo. He knows I'm with you."

"Yeah and I'm ready for when he does."

"Bo you can't seriously think you can take on the Ash? He's far too powerful and has too many people at his disposal."

"No. I'm not going to fight him. There has to be a way out of your agreement with the Ash. What's keeping you there?"

Lauren wore a lost expression, her eyes looking down at her hands.

"My brother…..Or he was. The Ash promised to help me find him in exchange for my loyalty to the Light Fae. Except I found my brother a year ago, and he died because of me…." Lauren paused to push past the knew Lauren was selfless but this was a whole new level of dedication." Dark Fae threatened his life in return for a serum I created that cured the equivalent of Fae cancer. The Ash made the decision before I had a chance to even save him. I would have made the trade.."

"And you're still with the Ash?"

Lauren nodded regretfully.

"I can't let leave until the Ash relinquishes me. There was more to the agreement that I what the Ash originally let on. I had no idea it would mean my life and that the Ash would determine when I could go free. If only I had known what it would entail. "

"Lauren I'm so sorry. I swear to you I will get you out of this."

"Oh Bo...It means a lot to hear that but I know it's not something he'll give up easily."

"What or who is more powerful than the Ash?"

"I….don't know maybe the Morrigan but-" That's all she needed to hear. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Bo what are you doing?" The worry in Lauren's voice had her feeling slightly guilty. But Lauren didn't need to worry she would be fine.

"Getting your life back."

"No Bo you don't get it! You are just a drop in the bucket! You can't possibly expect to do this on your own."

Lauren grabbed onto her wrist desperately trying to relay how serious she was.

The beautiful brown eyes regarding her shimmered with concern, and she found herself feeling breathless from the strength of the emotions coming off of her.

"Lauren….I have to do something. We can't just expect this to go away."

"But when did my problem become yours?"

She couldn't tell what emotion this was, anger? Indignation? It didn't feel that way, especially with Lauren's hand pulling her just a little closer.

"Since you agreed to make mine yours."

She wasn't going to let this go. Once she made up her mind that was that. Lauren was going to be free. She pulled Lauren's hand off and headed for the door. But Lauren used the same move, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. For someone so slim she sure had some strength. She opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by lips crashing into hers. She had felt a lot of lips in her lifetime but somehow Lauren's were the sweetest, impossibly soft and oh so delicious, even with such a hard possessing kiss.

It was overwhelming, a word she rarely used in situations like this. She felt off balance and the waves of desire and unfiltered passion coming off of Lauren only heightened the sensation.

Lauren didn't give her time to savor it, she had quickly pulled away and let out a shaky breath.

"Come back alive."

The look in Lauren's eyes had her heart melting.

"I promise."

Lauren swallowed thickly and let her go, casting her eyes down to the ground. She wished Lauren would have looked at her but she was feeling that same apprehensiveness. These feelings, this moment it was far too surreal.

The tilt of Lauren's face had her taking in the bruises shading her face and her gut twisted angrily. She had a job to do.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

She pushed away the Morrigan's now unconscious guard and sneered.

"I had hoped to talk but big boy here had other ideas."

"Big boy here just happens to be doing his job. Invite only succubus. You'll be the first to call should I ever be interested in contracting every STD known to Fae."

"Look I'm not here to cause any problems."

"Well you're doing a horrible job of that. " The Morrigan stood from her desk unamused. "I still have half a mind to kill you."

"Why because I won't join your little club?"

"Honey please, you missed your chance. I'm just sick of seeing your arrogant face."

"Just hear me out for a moment. I have something you want."

The Morrigan looked her up and down and scoffed.

"Hardly."

"I have the doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"Lauren Lewis."

"You mean that annoying blonde the Ash totes around like a trained little puppy."

"She's not -" She stopped herself and took in a deep breath. "Yes. Her."

"I'm not following you succubus. What would I want with a human."

"She's brilliant. You shouldn't underestimate her. If you take her in under dark Fae protection that's one less asset the Ash has. I've also noticed you have a lot more sick and Injured Fae than he does."

"As appealing, and as fun as stealing the Ashes property sounds there are common laws in place that I must abide to."

"Please. You have to help."

"I never thought I'd hear you beg…"

The Morrigan smirked and prowled over to her.

"There may be a way to free her but it will cost you."

"I'll do anything."

A gleam entered the Morrigan's eye and she knew whatever the woman was planning it wasn't good.

"I can invoke an old Fae tradition that challenges the Ash's hold on her

But I want something in return…. your allegiance."

"What happened to despising my arrogant face?"

"I can change my mind if I want too. I'm the Morrigan. "

"Okay." She breathed. "I'll do it."

"Super. " The brunette smirked. "Oh and one more thing. If you win she's yours but if you dies. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

Her heart dropped into her stomach.

She had to do it. This was the only way.

"Yes."

"My my you're rather daring. I kind of like it…. Let's just hope your talk is as good as your game."

The Morrigan picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Ash honey, invokara duelleum."

Their eyes met and she saw a devilish gleam in them. What did she just do….

"Yes yes. It's the doctor. Oh? Really? That's even better. The glass factory? Of course invite them all. What kind of show would it be without an audience? See you at 1 then."

One? That was in less than 2 hours. Evony hung up the phone and casually leaned against her desk.

"You better strap up. You're going up against a Garuda."

"A Garuda?"

"The closest thing to a devil you'll ever face." She replied slyly. "You might want to find a Naga and fast. Or Lauren's as good as Fae food."

"A Naga?"

"Sorry you're on your own. I've got to find an outfit to wear. Now should I go low cut or slightly conservative?"

She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe this. The Morrigan chuckled to herself as she watched an angry succubus flee her office. Oh what a day this was turning out to be!

"Lauren!" She ran into the clubhouse panting from the expenditure.

"Bo oh thank god you're alright I was so worried." Lauren greeted her at the door, grabbing onto her arms in a comforting gesture but there wasn't any time for that. She quickly brushed Lauren off.

"I need to find a naga and fast!"

"A naga?" Lauren's brow wrinkled. "What for? They are incredibly rare and hard to find."

"Shit…"

"Bo what is going on?"

"I'm sorry I don't have time to explain I'm supposed to fight a Garuda but-"

"A Garuda!? Are you insane!"  
Lauren's reaction wasn't helping. A tremendous amount of guilt was already washing over her. Lauren could die….because of her! She couldn't tell her the truth.

"Please if you have any suggestions now would be the time."

"Well...I did treat a naga once. Years ago, they often take human form. You might be able to find one if you talk to the Blackthorn clan-"

"Thank you!"  
"Bo wait! Please!"

She didn't have it in her heart to ignore Lauren's pleas.

"You're worrying me. I can't sit here in the dark I'm going mad. Tell me what's happening."

"I want to Lauren….I do. But I can't. "

"I'm going with you."

"No. You need to stay here."

"You don't own me Bo."

"You're right. I don't but I'm trying to protect you."

Lauren refused to stay behind. She only saw one solution.

"Please forgive me…" She hooked an arm around Lauren's waist and drew in a long strain of hazy chi. Lauren's eyes widened in shock as she tried to push her away. She told herself it was for Lauren's own good and when hooded eyes clouded with the pain of betrayal she vowed to make it up to her. That is if she ever forgave herself first.


	3. Chapter 3

Her head lolled to the side, as she slowly came too, vaguely recalling the moments leading up to her unconsciousness. It didn't take long for her to remember what Bo had done to her and the resulting stab in the back was almost just painful as the knife to her chest. Bo had willingly fed off her and even though she was happy she exhibited a great amount of self control she would have preferred a better solution on Bo's part. Knocking her out was cheap and immature she reasoned. She went to rub at a crick in her neck to discover her hands were tied behind her back. In fact even her ankles were tied, her body anchored to a cold metal chair.

"Hello Doctor." The Ash's familiar timber washed over her body with dread.

"Don't worry. You're safe for now….Your girlfriend's putting on quite the show."

He smirked and stepped aside giving her full view of what was going on. Bo! Dammit. There it was a Garuda in all its terrifying glory, fiery wings with talons protruding from his back. Even though she was upset with Bo for knocking her out watching her being attacked by one of the most powerful Fae to exist had her heart in her throat.

The room was full of spectators, light and dark Fae gleefully waiting for the first blood to be drawn. Bo was evading the Garuda's attacks so far but wasn't making any moves. It was making her increasingly more nervous. Bo would tire before it did.

"So how does it feel knowing your life was gambled away?"

She pressed her lips together. _D_ _on't answer him. He's just goading you._

"She won't win."

The Garuda swiped again and sliced the top of Bo's arm. Bo hissed in pain and grabbed at her injury. Seeing it had her gut instinctively calling out Bo's name.

It drew the succubus' attention over to her and their eyes locked. Bo looked sorry and disheartened, like she failed her.

"Come on Bo!" She yelled, desperation put a crack in her voice but it seemed to have the desired effect. There was a surge of life in the brunette. The Ash didn't like that .

He struck her across the face and she cried out from the contact. Bo saw it and the change in her was instant. Brown eyes turned blue and she channelled every last ounce of power in her.

It was breathtaking to watch.

The Garuda swung again and Bo didn't even try to dodge it. She grabbed onto a fiery wing and threw it back, causing the Garuda to stumbled backwards.

"None can stand up to my power." Bo's voice echoed hauntingly throughout the room. This was something else entirely. Even the Ash seemed a bit terrified but the Garuda quickly retaliated hitting Bo with a nasty strike to her chest.

She flew backwards hitting a nearby shipping crate and there was a definite crack. She hoped it was the wood. Bo shifted slowly

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Bo said, but the impact had knocked her down a peg. That blue in her eyes was gone and as far as she could tell it was just Bo now.

Bo sprung back up. The Fae around her began to get more riled up cheering and screaming for Bo but most wanted to see her burn in the Garuda's flames.

None of Bo's attacks were working. She needed that Naga venom and she had a feeling there hadn't been enough time.

"The succubus is putting up quite the fight. But she's losing quickly what a mistake for you to put your life in her hands."

What? She turned towards him ready to see the lie but couldn't find it.

"Oh? You don't know. " He smirked and crossed his arms, watching Bo fight while he talked. "If Bo wins you're free but If she loses you die. She agreed to it, bargaining your life like it's her property…."

She took in a breath, slowly working past the tightening in her chest. Had Bo really done that?

"For what it's worth, your work has been greatly appreciated over the years."

Absolute sincerity, it was something the old Ash would say but he easily slid back into his new role. "But I'm afraid some dogs just have to be put down."

She felt her soul being crushed, like the universe was stepping on her heart with spike covered shoes.

Bo took another blow but she wasn't getting up this time. The shoe pressed against her harder.

"BO! Do something!"

She couldn't watch.

The Garuda pierced Bo's chest with with one of his fiery wings jutting out from his back. She'd never forget the agonizing sound of pain Bo made.

"Bo!"

She jerked against her restraints. With that kind of injury she'd bleed out in minutes.

"Let me go." She growled towards the Ash.

"Not until it's over."

Bo clutched at her injury through big gasps of air but continued to fight .

Nobody in the room expected her to get back up. This was insanity! Bo couldn't keep this up much longer.

The Garuda returned for another attack and struck her once more lodging his wing into her side. Her stomach twisted with dread as more of Bo's blood dripped down onto the floor.

"Bo…"

Bo gripped onto the Garuda holding him against her, pulling him closer. With each tug his wing pierced her further but Bo held on determined to best him. After what felt like an eternity Bo eased up on her grip and they both separated, Bo stumbling back on woozy legs. The Garuda exhibited a similar reaction, stumbling steps, followed by a choking sound. When he started convulsing she knew Bo had done it. The Naga venom! Clever Bo!

"WHAT?" The Ash stormed onto the floor. "Impossible!"

"I win…" Bo breathed. She was swaying on her feet and she knew there wasn't much time for her left if she didn't heal and soon. Those injuries were fatal.

"No! I won't stand for this. Grab the doctor and lock her up."

Evony stepped forward.

"Hold on. She played by your rules and won. I think she deserves her prize don't you? "

The Ash's jaw twitched. He was livid and because she just happen be near him he took it out on her. A kick to her chest sent her sprawling backwards with a hefty _oof._

Evony didn't like that just as much as Bo. She sent out a wave of flames singing the Ash's shirt and the two started their own battle. Amongst the chaos Bo rushed over to untie her. Light and Dark Fae were now lashing out, defending their leaders in what was turning out to be a very bloody battle.

"Lauren!" She panted. "Are you okay?"

The instant her hands were free she threw them around Bo's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Bo did it...she was free. Bo melted into the kiss but quickly pulled away, gasping for air and tearing herself away.

"I need to heal…"

"Yes." She pulled Bo back in for another kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you "

"I trust you."

Bo's eyes softened but darkened just as quickly. They stood and she wrapped an arm around Bo's waist. The Fae were too busy fighting to even remember they were the subject of their brawl in the first place.

"Hey!" Somebody yelled. "Where'd they go?"

"Dammit." The Ash hissed. Evony smirked and wiped the small amount of blood from the corner of her lip.

"Leave it to a man to be distracted by a little bit of tussling and a pair of breasts."

The Ash sneered at her and she made her exit, signaling for the rest of her dark Fae to leave.

"Oh and I expect my winnings on my desk tomorrow!"

The Ash nodded bitterly and left in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Bo quickly. You need to heal."

"No….not here."

It was sweet but highly irrational, foolish, and life threatening in the moment. She didn't care if they did it outside by the dumpster! Bo was internally bleeding.

She stopped her in the hall, claiming Bo's lips in a greedy kiss. The succubus' eyes turned blue and she instinctively drew in her chi. The sensation had her leaning further into Bo. After a couple of seconds Bo broke away once more.

"Not here." Bo said again, softer, less panicked. She knew then what Bo meant. She didn't want their first time to be quick and degrading on the floor of some hallway or closet. It touched her heart. She didn't know if there was enough time though.

"Your injuries Bo…."

"I know."

* * *

Her back met the mattress softly, Bo doing her best to keep the moment about them and not her injury, but it was hard to do with Bo's weak and heavy movements.

"Whatever you need Bo..." She breathed meeting brown eyes, trustingly. She had never felt so certain about anything in her life. If Bo was willing to risk her life for her she could do the same. Bo looked pained as if she was fighting with herself and she had to guide the succubus down to her lips for a kiss. It was slow and tender but Bo moved away again, resting her forehead against hers, eyes closed tight, still fighting with herself. She could see the emotions washing over her and she needed Bo to look at her.

"Heal..." She held Bo's face in her hands gently imploring her to look at her. When Bo did her heart leapt out of her chest and she knew she loved her. It was the fastest conclusion she had ever made in her life. No scientific analysis, no research or tests, just certainty. Bo Dennis stole her heart and she had no intention of taking it back.

"Bo...Please." Her pleading eyes broke through Bo's resolve and the kiss that followed had her feeling impossibly weightless.

Bo eased into her feeding. Working up to it by planting kisses along her neck, and drawing the occasional chi from her lips. The entire process was sensual and exhilarating. Their clothing fell away sometime during the kisses, and her concern for Bo's health gradually alleviated when injuries were nearly closed. That's when she started to get a little more daring with the succubus.

Nipping and sucking hungrily on already well kissed lips.

"Lauren..."Bo breathed. Hearing her name like that did so many delicious things to her body. She bit back a moan and continued to possess her lips. "I'm sorry for earlier..."

"Don't be." She moved to Bo's neck, kissing the teasing span of skin there. "I understand."

She flipped their positions and Bo looked up at her in awe.

"You're so beautiful..."Bo replied. The sincerity behind the statement caught her off guard and she blushed deeply.

"So aren't you my sweet succubus." The blush remained as she realized she had called her hers but Bo didn't seem to mind. There was a small smirk on her lips that told her it was true.

They carried on well into the night, moving from slow to fast, and tender to rough. It was the perfect mix of give and take. When they finally stopped the exhaustion that hit her had her pulling the brunette into her for a place to rest her head. Bo wouldn't have it though, she wanted to be the one holding her and they switched positions. She smiled into the dimly lit room and slowly stroked the hand wrapped around her. The warmth surrounding her made up for her fatigue. She closed her eyes and felt the softest of kisses being pressed against her forehead. It was then she realized she had gained so much more than her freedom.

 **A/N: FIN! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it. Doccubus !:)**


End file.
